Screw You
by the new girl of lycanthropy
Summary: It was a hot day, and I felt like taking a dip. But I decided to wait for her. She was always willing to go for a swim with me anyway. Somewhat OC, oneshot, and add-on to my story Funny The Way It Is.


Screw You  
By: The New Girl Of Lycanthropy

**Suigetsu's POV  
** I had a relationship with her when she was fourteen.

_ Fourteen._

Then again I was fifteen, but still. It was a years' difference. But I shouldn't have done that to her anyway. Just left her laying there, after her first experience with something like that. And I always felt guilty. I still don't know why I did what I did, but she forgave me. Didn't mean I forgave myself though.

It was a hot day, and I was eating a popsicle, trying to cool myself off; unfortunately I couldn't deform into the water, and I didn't feel like swimming...yet. I had a sleeveless T-shirt on, and khaki shorts. And I was still hot. All I could think about was how nice it would be to take a dip in the water. I was sitting on the street bridge, dangling my feet over the river. There was a beach a half a mile down, and I couldn't wait til I could go down. It was deserted, so there was a chance of me being able to deform.

But I was waiting for someone. Ironically her. It was only 11 AM, and she said she would leave after Sakura left for Sasuke. I had been waiting for an hour now, but I knew that she was also going down to the studio to practice with Julie.

While I was thinking about this I didn't hear her approach me. But I did know that she was there when it suddenly got cooler. "Hey, thanks." I said this with a smile, trying to be my regular self.

"No problem. What's up with you? You seem...." She trailed off, seeing me sigh. I wasn't annoyed, but I just could never hide anything from her. Others could, but not me.

"I was...thinking. About when we were in Orochimaru's lab. And I just left you there." She stared at me, and then sat down so that she could rest her head, facing my face, on my shoulder.

"Suigetsu, that was a long time ago. And you're sorry. End of story. What's wrong? Why are you feeling guilty now?" She was genuinely concerned. But I was still unsure. He decided to put his worries aside, and tried to explain.

"It's just that we're getting so close and....I'm...I'm afraid I'll screw it up again..." As he said this he glanced at Yuna's face. It hadn't changed at all.

"Well, that's your choice. I'm hoping you won't either." She grinned, which made him chuckle a bit too. He gently kissed her, and they held it like that for a few moments. She broke it off, and looked at him, her eyes now worrisome. "You alright now?"

"Yeah. Anyway, popsicle?" She gladly took the other half of his popsicle. "So how'd it go with Julie?"

"Well, it went great actually. But I'm a little nervous about something...." She looked out to the beach area. She quickly looked away, and he saw that someone was sunbathing without clothes. Hey looked away too.

"What are you nervous about? I thought you liked singing with Julie. You guys get along and everything. Was it someone in the band?"

"No, of course not, they're all very nice. But I have a feeling Julie wants me to go on her show."

I blinked. She wanted her on that national contest? That was...cool. "See?! I TOLD you you were a good singer! Everyone knew it!" I suddenly hugged her, overcome with joy. This show could make her something big. Natasha had already set up some go-sees for Rikku and her modeling, and even though Yuna wouldn't want to agree to it Natasha knew that she could make it as a singer. That's probably why she had set up that studio meeting between Yunie and Julie. But then I remembered what Yuna said. "Wait, why are you nervous? This is a good thing, isn't it?"

After recovering from my choke hold, she responded. "I guess, but...I would have to leave for the city it takes place in for like, two to three months, maybe four! I don't think it's such a good idea. I mean, how would I see everyone? Sasuke, Itachi....you?"

Oh. I got it now. She was afraid I'd leave again. I sighed, and put my arm around her. "Yunie, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. And if you want me to, why don't I enter the contest with you?"

She paused for a moment, taking in the atmosphere to see if I was joking. Then her entire face brightened. "Really? You would do that? Aw, Suigetsu, thanks! And you have a good voice too, so you'll be fine, and-"

"Whoa there!" I pressed my hand over her mouth. "We don't even know if that's what she wants. I mean, we have to wait for her to ask you. Unless you want to enter yourself."

I suddenly realized something. After taking away my hand, I saw the mischievous look on her face. She had a huge smirk plastered on her face, and I got the feeling that I was missing something. "Yunie?..."

"I already decided I was going. I just needed you to say it, because I know that you would never enter if I just _asked_ you. But now that you said you will, all is well." She smiled, and started eating the rest of her popsicle. I just stared at her. My emotions went from shocked, to annoyed, to amused.

"Who knew that Katara Uchiha could be such a manipulative woman?" I smirked, seeing her face get a little irritated. "Is this how you treat all the guys you date? Wonder how they deal with it."

"Screw you, Suigetsu Hozuki." Her eyes were narrowed, but it was fine; I knew that she wasn't seriously mad. Probably just going along with it. But I was feeling a little energetic today, and it was time to take a dip.

"Is that an offer?"

She turned her head to look at me. For a minute she just stared, like I had said something controversial; I just half-smiled back. She then looked toward the beach, and after a few moments, smiled. "Could be. Where?"

"Water?"  
"Clothes?"  
"None."  
"Great."

She got up and threw herself over the bridge. I peered down into the water, and saw that her clothes were floating toward the beach. "Now, how are we going to get those back?"

"Who said we were going to get them back?" She said, with a straight face too. I grinned wide, teeth and everything, and threw myself over the ledge. After getting under the water, I saw that _all_ her clothes were gone. I swam over to her, and grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around in the water. We swam under the bridge, where no one could see us, and she dove deep. I stripped to, and soon my clothes were floating away to the beach. I followed her into the water. I chased her around, then we both finally came up for air. We did this until I finally got her. To make a long story short, we loved each other under the bridge way past noon.


End file.
